


My husband weren't sweet to me, look how I turned out

by Susanwiththescythe



Category: Supernatural, Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: Classic Cars, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demonic Possession, Doggy Style, Domestic Violence, Don't Post To Another Site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finally getting laid properly, Flirting, Kissing, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sam Winchester's Hair, Supernatural Crossover, Thelma and Louise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanwiththescythe/pseuds/Susanwiththescythe
Summary: All you need is the open road, a good set of wheels and a trusted partner who's got your back in a hunt. And, now and again, the chance to get laid properly.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Louise Sawyer, Sam Winchester/Thelma Dickinson, Thelma Dickinson/Louise Sawyer
Kudos: 4





	My husband weren't sweet to me, look how I turned out

**Author's Note:**

> Set at an unspecified time during Season 1. 
> 
> The main pairing in this is Sam/Thelma. Everyone else is heavily implied.
> 
> I own nothing related to either Supernatural or Thelma & Louise. I just love them a whole lot.

Dean's always had a thing about cougars. His brother had managed to hold back for a few months after Jess's death, but recently... He keeps hinting that what Sam needs is a good hard fuck with someone just out for a good time, someone he doesn't have to worry about, who can take care of herself and who just wants a young stallion to ride for a night and forget in the morning. And that conversation usually ends with him punching Dean hard in the arm, because it’s become apparent that particular monologue has stopped being about Sam's needs a long time ago.

Still, Sam might have to admit that Dean had been onto something when he catches sight of the two women walking into the bar. They’re older than the both of them, that much is clear, and Sam thinks dryly, that Dean would probably describe the taller one as “handsome” rather than pretty, but both of them have a certain poise about them. They know they look good. But they also know they don’t need to put out for the first pretty boy who tips his hat to them. They’ve seen where that leads.

The Winchesters are on a job in Arkansas, just one state over from home. Neither of them are thrilled to be so close to Lawrence, but a nest of vamps is a nest of vamps. Heads need to roll. Five women gone missing in two weeks and, according to local law enforcement, all five had last been seen at this particular establishment.

It’s more than a bar, not quite big enough to be a music hall. One glance at the clientele had shown Sam they'd been right to try to blend in with the locals rather than come in full Federal. It was almost like stepping back in time. And his brother is already in his element, Sam can tell.

"This place is like, an actual watering hole." Dean’s grinning as he slides a beer across the table. "Look at all those dames."

"Dude, that's why we're here in the first place. The vamps obviously had the same idea."

"I assure you, my intentions are entirely honourable. Just sex, no blood."

"Well could you keep a lid on your 'intentions' while we're working?"

"Scout's honour Sammy." Dean winks. "It just doesn't hurt to be prepared.”

"You packing?"

"Machete, gun, condom. Standard." 

Sam chuckles into his beer. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You really shouldn't be." Dean takes a swig. "Ready to mingle? Booze dissolved that stick up your ass yet?"

"We might not need to." Sam's gaze flicks over Dean's left shoulder towards the dance floor. "Check it out."

Turning slowly, for all the world like he’s just conducting a lazy survey of the talent, hell, it’s his brother, Sam thinks, of course he’s doing that at the same time, Dean lets his gaze pass over the dance floor until he finds the couple Sam had indicated. One of the two women they’d spotted a few moments ago has already got a partner.

~~~

She’s beautiful, with alabaster skin and big dark eyes, could probably give Sam's best mournful puppy dog look a run for its money, Dean decides. Sleeves of her white blouse sloughed down both shoulders, wearing a flowing blue skirt, her expression farmyard girl innocent, but the swivel of her hips shows she knows how to use them. A delicate flush is spreading up her chest towards her cheeks as she dances with a blond man, whose hair is slicked back with far too much gel.

He’s the one who immediately takes all of Dean's attention. Skin sallow in the reflected light of the glitter ball, he could obviously do with some time out in the sun. Of course, there’s no sure way to tell a vamp until they bare that second set of fangs, but he’s certainly showing more than the usual amount of interest in his dance partner's neck, if Dean’s any judge. Nuzzling the skin below the ear, flicking his tongue repeatedly over the exposed flesh along the jugular. Definite cause for suspicion.

"He looks keen." Sam remarks.

Dean snorted. "Too keen, look at that."

As they watch, Mr-Probably-A-Vampire takes his partner's hand and leads her off the dance floor and towards the exit. Dean stands up. They hadn't been expecting to catch a break so early, hence the drinks, but neither of them has been necking the beer.

"Let's go."

"You know he might just be looking for a little fun." Sam cautions, getting to his feet.

"I hope that's all it is. Don't hurt to be prepared though."

"I hear you."

The couple are not immediately in view once Sam and Dean make their way through the exit. There are a few groups of people hanging around in the pool of light coming from a lamp on the wall above the door, their talk and laughter barely audible above the noise from the road. The place has a massive parking lot though and as Sam scans the site, he catches a flicker of movement away to his left, as the man pulls the woman after him among the rows of parked cars.

"Over there."

Dean nods. "You go down the aisle to the left of 'em, I'll take the one on the right. Keep it quiet. And don't think I can't hear you rolling your eyes at me."

Sam bites back a chuckle, then melts away into the darkness before Dean can have another dig at him.

Moving quickly and quietly, Sam tracks the couple, keeping a few metres behind them. Occasionally he catches sight of Dean, creeping low between the cars on the other side of the way.

Finally, their quarry comes to a halt, the man pressing the woman back against the trunk of a black car Sam doesn't recognise the make of, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. As she giggles drunkenly in response, Sam's eye is drawn briefly to the Thunderbird next to them. The car is such a bright green it practically glows.

Squatting as low as he can, Sam silently makes his way towards the pair. Across from him, he can see Dean crouching down beside the black car, machete at the ready. The couples' voices carry more clearly here, further away from the road.

"- now Harlan, you gotta listen to me, I am married."

"So was I baby. Don't mean a thing no more. Besides, by the time I'm done with you whore, that man ain't gonna want back what's left."

Sam still can't see whether the man is a vampire or not, but when the woman lets out a scream that’s suddenly choked off, he decides it’s irrelevant.

Leaping from his hiding place, brandishing his hunting knife he shouts, "Take your hands off her!", hopefully giving any human attacker a chance to reconsider.

Dean had evidently had the same idea as they both ended up behind the attacker, weapons raised.

The man turned and smiled, revealing far too many teeth for any human mouth.

"Come any closer boys, I'll snap the bitch's neck."

"Now just hold on-" Dean begins.

Before he gets any further, the vamp jerks suddenly and Sam looks over to see the woman depressing the plunger on a syringe full of something red. The needle is buried deep in the vamp's arm. As it slumps to its knees, a figure stalks out of the shadows between the black car and the Thunderbird.

Sam feels the rush of air as the blade of a sickle sweeps cleanly through the vampire's neck. Its head hits the floor, coming to rest near Dean's feet.

The new arrival considers the corpse disdainfully.

"You watch your mouth buddy," she says.

~~~

Sam walks over carrying another two beers to the alcove he’s sharing with Thelma, as they watch Dean and Louise play pool on the other side of the bar. Once the headless corpse had been disposed of, Dean had come over all chivalrous and offered to stand the ladies a round of drinks. Sam had noticed the smirk that passed between the two, as Louise had accepted on behalf of both of them, but didn't think his brother had. 

Once they were all seated round a table and introductions had been made, Dean had immediately turned to business.

"You ladies pull stunts like that often?"

Louise nodded: "Last couple of years now."

"Seems pretty risky." He turned to Thelma. "You were lucky we distracted him, you might not have got the syringe out in time."

She had eyed him coolly, all trace of the doe-eyed dancer they'd seen earlier gone.

"Hasn't happened so far. I was ready even before you showed up. My screamin' was Louise's cue to come out swingin'. You two jumpin' out was what coulda screwed things up. The dead man's blood was just a back up. _I_ was the distraction."

"It's one helluva risk to take."

"Oh sweetie," Thelma had patted Dean's hair affectionately, and suddenly Sam had found it difficult not to laugh through a mouthful of beer, "We're hunters, it's always risky." 

"'Sides," she had added, pointing to her neck, "back up number two is right here."

Dean was aghast "You let him bite you? What in hell kind of a back up is that?"

Thelma laughed, "Not the best, but we inject ourselves with Dead Man's Blood before a job like this. Suckers gonna get it inside 'em one way or another."

Sam leaned forward, interested, "And that works? What about infections?"

Thelma turned her head to show him a small, but tidily healed, scar on the side of her neck.

"Only had need to try it out once and it worked like a charm. Vamp was out in less than 10 seconds."

"And we got a doctor friend who gets a-hold of it for us," Louise put in, "Makes sure it's clean."

Dean had shrugged grudgingly, Sam could tell he was still sceptical. "Good to know."

Thelma had given Dean an understanding look, "We ain't all big and strong like you boys. Sure we keep ourselves trim as we can, but sometimes you gotta think around the problem."

They were reaching the end of their first round at this point and Louise had asked, "So who's up for a game?"

Dean had said "I think first we'd be better off planning how we're going to get rid of the nest."

"Already taken care of sunshine," Louise had flashed him a smile, "My partner and I did for those bastards this morning."

"Harlan was the last one," Thelma explained, "He was their supply guy. He'd bring someone back every two or three days for them to share. He just hadn't gotten back yet to know that all his buddies're dead."

"Ok then."

Dean had accepted the explanation, but Sam could tell he'd been itching to let off some steam on a hunt and was disappointed. As for himself, he was quietly impressed. They hadn't met many women on the road and they both seemed tough, capable and smart. And, he couldn't help noticing, hot. Especially Thelma. Those eyes of hers looked like they could bore right through a man's skull and nail him to the mattress. Though he was trying not to think too much about that. It tended to jinx things.

Of course, Dean would say he'd get laid more if he let his dick do the thinking instead. But Sam preferred a more considered approach. He didn't have to love someone to fuck them, but a connection that went beyond the surface, that was important. He just needed a little space and time to get to know her, preferably without his brother. Dean could kill anyone's buzz faster than a flyswatter.

"So I'll ask you again." Louise was saying, as Sam had resurfaced, "Either of you gentlemen play pool? I'd ask Thelma, but I played her so many times, she's too easy to beat."

"Keep tellin' yourself that sweetheart," her partner replied.

"Well I'm not bad but if you want a challenge, Dean's your man," Sam had heard himself say. Now he just needed Dean to go along with him."

"Dude, since when do y- ow!"

Sam raised his eyebrows meaningfully at his brother, hoping it would reinforce the message he'd been trying to send via a swift kick to the ankle. For once, Dean decided not to rain on Sam's parade.

"Y-ow-ou know me," he amended hastily "Always up for a game, but I don't play for pennies."

"Nor do I darlin'." Louise had winked at him. "How about this? If you beat me, you can have the money and I'll buy _you_ a beer?"

"Should've offered pie." Sam said, impressed with his own quick thinking "He'll do anything for pie."

"Fine then, a beer AND pie." Louise countered.

Dean's grin had told Sam he was already picking out which flavour. It had worked.

"How could I possibly refuse an offer like that? After you ma'am."

Louise had stood up, extending her arm and smiling. "Let's go together, every lady needs her escort."

She waved over her shoulder at Sam and Thelma as they walked away. Dean seemed quite content with her and, Sam reasoned, there was no reason this couldn't work out well for both of them. He just needed to not be a jerk and screw things up.

He turned to Thelma, "Can I get you another drink?"

~~~

"Do you want to go watch?" Sam asks as he plonks the beers down.

Thelma shook her head. "Nah, I'd rather talk to you a bit." Did she just wink at him? "It raises my suspicions when someone watches that much, but don't say hardly anything. Might be fun to find out what's going on underneath all that hair o' yours."

Sam smiles nervously. It isn't that she’s unattractive, hell he'd first spotted the vampire because Thelma's innate grace on the dance floor had seemed to light up the room. But he's never been very good at being hit on. And he’s pretty sure that’s what’s happening right now. Pretty sure. Everything seems to be working out, just keep it together Sam.

"Well right now, I'm just enjoying the company of a pretty woman and having a drink. What about you?"

She blushes slightly, genuinely, at the compliment and for once in his life, Sam feels he can credit himself with being smooth. Maybe.

A smile dancing in her eyes, she says, "I'm wondering how someone as handsome as you gets dragged into all this? Shouldn't a guy with shoulders that wide be off being a model or somethin'?"

Sam gives a derisive laugh, before he can stop himself. "Tell that to the demon that killed our mom."

Immediately her expression is all concern. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry."

Way to kill the mood Sam. Good luck getting laid in this lifetime ever again. He feels a gentle touch as Thelma rests her hands on his forearms. Nothing insistent, just a comforting touch from someone else who _knows_.

"It's ok," he hears himself saying. "We're gonna get the son of a bitch that did it."

"I know you will." Her fingers grip his forearms re-assuringly. "Tell me what happened after."

"Well, I was a baby, so I don't really remember too much, not really. Dad got us away and raised us to be hunters."

"But you didn't really want that."

Sam lets out a bitter chuckle. "How could you tell?"

She smiles, "Just a feeling. So what did you do?"

"Ran away. A few times, It didn’t stick. And then got a scholarship to Stanford."

"And Daddy didn't take that too well."

It’s not a question.

"No."

"So why are you...?" She stops when she sees his expression. "You ok sweetie?"

Sam shakes himself out of the memories. "I'm fine, it's just hard to think about sometimes you know? Are you sure you don't wanna go watch?"

Thelma shakes her head grinning, "It gets boring watching her wipe the floor with guys after a while."

Sam relaxes, this is a conversation he can deal with just now. "Oh really? Well she may have finally met her match, if that's the case," he says.

"Care to put money on that?"

Thelma’s all sunny smiles, no hint of a threat and suddenly, Sam finds himself sitting across from the wide-eyed ingenue that lured the vampire to its gruesome demise. 

"Oh you're good, but I'm not falling for that," he says. "Not even your best puppy dog eyes."

After a few seconds laughing, she tilts her head forward slightly, then raises it slowly, big brown eyes glancing up through long dark eyelashes, mouth drooping at the corners, lower lip delicately trembling.

It’s all Sam can do not to spit his drink across the table, but that would definitely not be smooth, so he makes an effort to control himself and swallows.

"Oh that is fantastic."

As she laughes at his response, the expression dissolves and the resourceful hunter is back.

"Now you show me yours pretty boy."

"I-I- don't know what you mean…" he splutters.

"Aw bullshit Sam Winchester!" Thelma bangs her glass down on the table. "Takes one to know one. Now show me."

"Er, it's not something I've ever really _tried_ to do...it's just something Dean’s always bitching about..."

"Just relax sweetie." She winks at him again. "Promise I won't laugh."

"Ok, well, um... Here goes."

He summons up recent memories of Dean snarking at him for "pulling that cutesy shit" and does his best to school his expression. Thelma regards him critically.

"Not bad boy... Not bad at all..."

The warmth in her voice washes over him and he finds himself smiling back.

"Hey now, don't ruin it! Here, let me..."

Her fingers are light and cool on his cheeks, and he holds himself perfectly still.

"Trying relaxin' your mouth more, that's it...", she’s laughing softly, encouraging, as her fingertips brush his lips.

Sam doesn't move, feeling every soft touch of her skin setting off little flashes of lust inside him. He feels his face redden as the blood rushes to the surface, chasing her fingers as they flutter over his cheeks. Taking one of her fingers into his mouth and rolling it around his tongue feels like a pretty good idea, but as her hands move over his face, his body and brain appear to have become disconnected and he can't move.

Suddenly she’s pulling back, smiling at him, her pupils dark, deep enough to drown in.

"Well now, aren't you just the sweetest thing?"

Sam draws in a careful breath. "I can see why Louise is the brawn and you're the bait."

In the space of a second, she’s breaking the spell, sticking out her tongue at him, but her eyes still draw him in, "Now don't be like that, I can swing a sickle as good as anyone."

"I bet."

"Speaking of, you gonna bet on your brother or what?" she persists, challenging him.

Sam shakes his head.

"I'm not much of a betting man, but we could make it interesting. You bet on Dean and I'll bet on Louise."

Sam is sure Thelma's laugh carries right across the bar to where their partners are playing pool.

"Oh you're on boy. Fifty says Dean beats Louise. Where'd you say you studied?"

"Stanford. Law."

She raises a languid eyebrow, "Does that mean I shouldn't tell you any of our hunting stories? Things get kinda illegal at times."

"I hear you. I've made my peace with that."

She smiles at him again, and Sam feels the soft touch of her foot stroking slowly over his ankle.

"Good to know. So do we have a bet?"

He raises his glass to her, feeling suddenly warmer as her foot moves further up his leg. He’s _definitely_ being hit on.

"We certainly do."

~~~

Ever the gentleman, Dean had given Louise first break. He had lived to regret this. They’re now on their third game, and though he currently has the upper hand this round, Dean had been forced to ask for best of five to avoid early defeat. 

"Sure darlin'. You're only drawin' out your own agony." Louise had replied, with a wink.

Dean decided right then he liked her.

He’s finding his rhythm in this third game and feeling relaxed in a way he hasn't for days. Sure, it would have been good to kick some vamp ass, but with that option removed, there are... other ways to let off steam.

He’s just about to take a particularly tricky shot, when Louise arrives back from the bar with a tray of drinks which she crashes down on the small table next to them.

"I got shots. Drink up darlin'. I'll race ya."

"Isn't a little early to be fighting dirty?"

"It's only dirty if you can't handle your liquor. Bottoms up."

She snatches up her first shot and regards Dean spread out over the pool table. "Though I see yours already is."

"Don't objectify me."

Louise laughs, "Hard not to, an ass like that."

"Look, are you playing or flirting?" Dean knows he’s trying and failing to sound mad.

Louise stalks around the table until she’s opposite him. She bends over and looks straight at him along the length of the pool cue.

"Now come on Green Eyes, why can't it be both?"

~~~

Some way through their third beer, Sam’s not exactly sure when or how she'd engineered it, he notices Thelma’s moved around the table and is sitting next to him, one arm round his neck playing gently with his hair. He likes where this is heading and, judging by how she relaxes into him, it seems she does too. Encouraged by the alcohol, and her repeated touches, soft and light, on the back of his neck, he’s opening up in ways he seldom does with strangers, and he gets the impression she’s doing the same. Their conversation flows easily, stories of life on the road, people saved, monsters slain, and on one memorable occasion, a fuel tanker blown up. He and Dean can't really compete for wanton destruction on that front. It sounds like her life had been very different before this had all started, which eventually brings him round to the inevitable question.

"So who'd you lose?"

Her fingers stop their slow carding of his hair, but she doesn’t pull away.

"My husband."

"I'm sorry."

She laughs softly. "Don't be. Weren't much of a husband."

"What happened?"

"Demon got to him. He weren't exactly nice before, but it was just words, y'know. Then... It got worse. He hit me. Cut on me a few times. Couple of times he threw me 'gainst the wall. Made me see things that, that weren't there. I was... I'd been pregnant once, but the baby dint make it past the second month. He used to show me... show me it dead. Jus' lyin' on the kitchen table next to the chicken. Only it wasn't real. I'd scream and try to pick it up. And my hands, they'd go right through, like smoke."

She looked at him, her gaze steady heavy with the memories. 

"I couldn't ever work out what I was doing to set him off. And his eyes... Oh they scared me."

"They were black, right?"

"Right! I thought I was goin' crazy and well, he said no one would believe me and I was pretty certain he had that right."

"How'd you get away?"

"Louise figured it out. Darryl wouldn't let her see me so she came round. Saw him through the window. With his eyes like that. He weren't lettin' me out the house and I was so scared I stayed put even when he went out. So Louise waited til he left then came in."

"What did she do?"

"Told me I weren't crazy for one."

"And you believed her?"

"Turns out her Daddy was a hunter. She got Darryl with a devil's trap under the doormat when he got home. We drenched him with holy water and he...he..."

She shudders at the recollection. Sam leans into her, their foreheads just touching, trying to anchor her here in the bar, now, with him, as the memories resurface.

"Hey it's ok, it's ok," he murmurs, knowing it wasn't, never will be, not really, but sometimes all you can do is hold someone as they battle their own monsters. Her hand is red hot on the back of his neck, her grip strong.

"Thanks sweetie." She takes a careful, calming breath. "You know what it's like. We got it out of him. Turns out the sonofabitch couldn't take it when someone knew how to fight back. But... It took it out on Darryl when it left. Left a real mess. Not much to bury if you catch my drift."

"I'm sorry." Sam says again.

"I didn't love him, y'know? Not really. But he dint deserve that. No one does."

"No."

She glances at him.

"There was someone else wasn't there? Not just your mom."

Sam nods.

"I'm sure she knew you loved her."

There’s something in his mouth, making it hard to speak. Turns out it’s his tongue.

"I hope so." he manages finally.

Thelma pulls his head against her shoulder, her hand making soothing circles on the back of his neck again.

She says, "Think it's my turn to get you a drink."

~~~

"Is your mind on the game darlin'?"

Dean jerks his attention away from the nook across the bar, where it had looked like Sammy, the sly dog, might have been about to get some serious face action, and back to the pool table.

He’s on the verge of turning this fourth game in his favour and Louise is right, damn her, he can't really afford the distraction just now. He feels a slap on his ass as he leans forward to line up the shot.

"Now if I did that," he growls, "I'd be accused of being all kinds of unchivalrous."

"I don't dish out what I can't take sugar." Louise replies. "And besides," she leans forward, draping herself over his back, so she can whisper in his ear, "I'd rather it come from her."

He can feel rather than see her eyes flick over to the bar where Thelma is just heading back to the booth with another round.

With that inner cinema suddenly playing in his mind's eye, even Dean’s impressed when he manages to sink the shot perfectly a couple of seconds later. He turns slowly to Louise, giving her the full blast of his satisfied smirk. She just laughs and raises her beer glass in response.

~~~

"They look like they're having fun." Sam says, watching the battle of wills from across the bar, as Thelma returns with their drinks

"I sure hope so.” She sits down, sliding herself along the seat until they’re side by side. "She's a real terror when she likes somebody. But your brother looks like he's holding his own."

Her hand is a gentle weight on the back of his neck again, one finger curling in his hair at the nape. It’s a sensation Sam’s fast becoming used to.

"Honestly, I think he's mostly just impressed he's met someone who can keep up with his drinking."

Her other hand is resting lightly on the table next to her glass. Sliding his own across the tabletop to interlace their fingers is possibly one of the oldest tricks in the book, but Thelma doesn't pull away.

"Don't he have you for that?" she asks teasingly, turning slightly to rest her forehead against his.

"Sometimes, but not tonight."

"What's different about tonight?" Sam brings his free hand up to clasp the back of her head, drawing them closer together.

"You."

They’re so close now, he can feel her smile rather than see it, her mouth almost touching his as she speaks. "That line ever work for you?"

"You tell me."

Her lips quiver as she starts to laugh but she must have changed her mind part way through because the next thing Sam knows, she’s kissing him and he’s kissing her back.

He has to hand it to Thelma. With kissing, as with everything else they’ve discussed this evening, she knows exactly what she’s about. Both hands clasping at the back of his head, pulling him forward as her tongue sweeps into his mouth, teasing, tasting. As their lips move over each other, soft and slick, he catches the scent of jasmine in her hair, mingling with the smell of her skin. His eyes had closed as soon as their lips touched, but now, as she pulls back, taking a deep breath, he opens them, taking in the soft flush spreading over her cheeks, the knowing slant of her smile, the dark promise in her eyes of what might happen next.

"Did you boys get rooms here?" The low urgency in her voice isn’t helping Sam get his mouth in gear.

"Not yet."

"Then we best get a move on."

"What? Why?"

"They'll be finished with the game soon, and Louise and me, we have a deal." 

Sam wonders what that means. A quick fuck before they have to leave to let their partners have a go? That she'd fuck him and then Louise would want to? Because that might turn out ok, but it wasn't really what he'd had in mind, that he’d fuck _both_ of them? _Together?_... He isn't really sure how to ask any of that specifically, so what comes out is "A deal for what exactly?"

"First one to leave gets to use the bedroom. For the whole night."

"Oh." He can definitely work with that. "Where does the other one sleep?"

"In the car."

"The car?"

"Green T-bird in the parking lot. You musta seen it?"

"That's yours?"

Thelma shakes her head. "That's Louise's pride'n'joy. I just get to share a bit. Mostly we call her Joy."

Sam chuckles to himself. Between Louise and Joy, Dean will be in for a fine night.

"What's funny?" Thelma asks.

"Nothing. Let’s go."

~~~

They’re two games square and a few shots off finishing the last one, when the movement across the other side of the room catches Dean's eye. He looks up to see Sam and Thelma leaving, Thelma gripping his brother's hand tightly as she leads them both in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Well there's a sight to warm the heart." Louise's tone is dry, but he can hear genuine warmth bleeding through.

"Tell me about it, boy could use a good lay."

"Well he's picked the right woman, I can tell you that for certain."

There’s no bitterness there, but still, after what she’d intimated earlier, it gives Dean pause.

"And you're... ok with that?"

"Darlin' we're together. We love each other. I trust her to the moon and back. And I'll kill anyone who ever lays a finger on her. But we're separate people. We enjoy our freedom. And sometimes that means we fuck guys. And other girls. Tonight, your brother is just lucky it's him."

She turns back to the pool table. "And maybe you'll be lucky too once I'm done wiping the floor with you."

The surge of blood south leaves Dean struggling for a response.

~~~

Sam is struggling to remember how to have sex, he knows in theory, but it’s not something he seeks out the way Dean does. Sex since Jess has been sporadic and sometimes followed by tragedy. But Thelma is letting go of his hand, reaching down, pulling her blouse off over her head before Sam’s even closed the door behind them, and he tries not to think too much and just let it happen.

Her hands are already working at the fastening of his jeans before he manages to get with the programme and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Once she’s pulled his jeans down, she leaves him to sort the end part out, including his boots, while she’s busying herself with her skirt and pumps. In no time at all, they’re both down to their underwear, Thelma’s kicking away the piles of discarded clothes on the floor and, all of a sudden, Sam’s struggling to do anything more than stare at the vision in front of him.

Thelma is, simply, beautiful. She’s wearing a matching light blue satin bra and pants set, embroidered with tiny pink and purple flowers along the top of the bra cups and round the waist of the knickers. Sam glances at the underwear, just about registering it’s there, but what’s important is the way it shows her off. The beautiful curve of her hips, the slender waist he thinks he could almost fit inside both hands, her breasts. She’s small, but perfectly formed, and the lustful gaze she’s turning on him says she knows it too.

“You just gonna stand there all night handsome?”

She tilts her head at him in invitation, stretching out the elegant line of her neck, pale skin just begging to be kissed, worshipped. Closing the gap between them, he reaches down, sliding his hands over the curves of her ass to grasp behind her thighs and lift her up so they’re face to face. Small she may be, but she’s strong, he can feel the power in her muscles as she locks her legs round his waist, thighs gripping him tightly. He leans down, kissing the soft skin at the hollow of her throat, then alternates kisses and gentle licks as he moves down between her breasts, relishing the way he can feel her whole body quiver in response, legs tightening round him in response to every new sensation.

Her hands are clasped over his shoulders, pulling them together. Sam reaches behind her, slightly awkwardly, unfastening her bra, and there’s a tense moment where she’s only holding on to him with her legs, keeping upright, stomach muscles taut, so they can get the bra fully off, but then she surges forward again, one hand over his shoulder, the other snaking up the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair to pull his head back, back and back, his scalp prickling with pain and pleasure as she kisses him fiercely, tongue slipping insistently into his mouth, the seal of her lips stealing his breath, making him light-headed as he grips her ass with both hands.

They stay like that, lips locked together, sharing deep, dizzying breaths, enjoying the kiss as their oxygen levels drop. After the race to get out of their clothes, they go at it slow, light-headed, letting the anticipation build. She sucks his lower lip into her mouth and then pulls on it gently before biting down. It’s almost painful, but the sharp sting just reminds Sam how turned on he is. He kisses the corner of her mouth, then follows it with a trail of kisses along her jawline, down the side of her neck to where it slopes into her shoulder, feeling her quiver in his arms as he goes. On impulse, he bites down on the meat of her shoulder, hears a lust-filled moan in response.

“You like that?”

“Uh huh. Do it again.”

He does and she all but growls in response, tangling her fingers in his hair and jerking his head to the side so she can get her teeth into his neck. She doesn’t break skin, but the slight pain fires him up, and he thrusts up against her, the satin of her underwear a sensual tease against his cock.

“Someone’s eager, huh? I like that too.” She gives him a playful nip on the earlobe.

“I like you.” He almost feels stupid saying it, but it’s true.

“Get us down on the bed Sam, I wanna ride your face. You good with that?”

“God yes.”

He backs towards the bed, knees folding automatically as they hit the mattress. Thelma’s hands on his shoulders push him backwards and then she’s dropping a line of teasing kisses up his torso, manoeuvring herself into position over his face, the blue satin the only barrier between them. Sam can smell her through the soft fabric, starts to flick his tongue over her clit through the material.

“That’s it, such a good boy for me, aren’tcha?”

In response, Sam wraps his arms over her thighs, pulling her down onto his face until he can barely breathe. Somewhere above him, he hears her laugh in delight, the sound twisting into a moan as he puts his tongue to good use. Little darts of pleasure course through his scalp, as he feels Thelma twist her fingers in his hair to direct him.

“Lovely hair you got Sam. Anyone ever tell you that?”  
  
He mumbles something that could be construed as agreement.

“I bet they do.”

He’s vaguely aware of her other hand slipping her underwear aside, revealing herself to him fully for the first time and, without prompting, slides his tongue slowly over her clit. A soft sigh reaches him.

“Someone likes to tease don’t they pretty boy?”

Encouraged, he does it again, savouring the taste of her as she grinds down onto him. His lips press against her tender flesh and he sucks her slowly into his mouth, then pulls back slowly, a gentle scrape of teeth at the end making her gasp.

“Naughty, I like that.”

His own arousal feels disconnected, far away, not relevant right now. She’s above him, around him and as she moves his head, so his tongue fucks up and into her, he just lets himself get lost in the feel of her, the taste of her, her scent, just breathing when she lets him, before worshipping her with his tongue once again.

When her hand leaves his hair, and she tips forward to brace herself on the headboard, he knows she’s close.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, but he manages to make a little space for one hand so he can get a finger in her cunt while flicking his tongue over her clit, a moan from above lets him know just how much she appreciates that, the angle’s not great for him, but the discomfort doesn’t last long. A few moments later, legs trembling, a stream of gasps, “yes, yes, oh, fuck, yes!” she comes.

Sam licks her through it, relishing the little cries he gets from teasing her when she’s already so sensitive. Muscles unsteady, she lifts herself shakily up, letting his finger slip out of her, before flopping down onto the bed next to him.

Before he can really register it, she’s kissing round his lips, licking the traces of herself from his skin, then claiming his mouth to taste herself on his tongue. He kisses back, taking his turn to bury his hands in her hair, bringing their faces close together.

Sam’s had his share of hook ups before, sure he’s got nothing on Dean for that, but they happen. This one feels different. He’s never experienced anything quite so intense. Maybe it’s because she’s a hunter too, he doesn’t have to lie to Thelma, so he’s holding nothing back. And it’s the same for her. They’re kissing almost like they could devour each other, and he never wants it to end.

Except for the part of him that’s now demanding his attention more forcefully. Thankfully, Thelma notices at about the same time he does.

“Well now, look at you.”

When Sam turns his attention back to face Thelma, she is most definitely not looking into his eyes.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any condoms,” he starts to say. I don’t usually…”  
  
She presses a finger against his lips.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ve got ya covered.”

It’s a terrible joke, but she still laughs, and Sam can’t help but grin himself in response.

Thelma gets off the bed, taking the opportunity to remove her pants, and then rustles around in the nightstand on her side of the bed and comes back with a foil packet, one edge already ripped off.

“Let’s get you suited up.”

Having her completely naked now is only making Sam more desperate than ever for that to happen. He’s never seen it done before, but when she grips the tip of the condom with her mouth and unrolls it down his length without using her hands, he almost comes then and there.

He bites his lip on a groan, focusing on the pain to ground himself.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Oh sugar, you don’t want to know.” Her tone is light, but the words are puzzling.

“That sounds ominous..?”

“Oh it’s nothing bad, don’t you worry. It’s just not a very sexy story.” She winks at him. “But I promise I’ll tell you later.”

She’s kneeling over him now, catching the tip of dick teasingly in her cunt as she rocks back and forth on the bed.

“Be a doll and pass me the lube, Sam.”

It’s on his side of the bed, he can reach it with only a bit of stretch, so he grabs the bottle and hands it to her.

Evidently done with waiting, Thelma slicks them both up and slides straight on down, seating herself on his hips and starting to move up and down his length.

The angle seems to do more for her than it does for him, but that’s just fine by Sam. Watching her enjoy herself is a beautiful thing, and she’s taking it so slowly. Working herself up, little by little. Sam can already tell this is someone who likes to make their pleasure last.

“Having fun?” he asks, softly.

“Uh… huh.” She smiles down at him, then leads forward and kisses him again. “How about you darlin’?”

He nods, almost shy of confessing how much he’s enjoying himself. “Bring your knees up?”

Thelma does so, so she’s almost squatting over him. Stomach muscles contracting, Sam sits up and she wraps her legs around his waist without any prompting. Bracing his feet against the bedsheet, with his hands on her hips so he can move her up and down, Sam sets up a gentle bounce on the mattress so he can fuck up into her as she sits in his lap.

She flashes him a filthy grin when she catches on, then her hands are in his hair again as she pulls him in for a kiss, then breaks off to suck and bite at his neck. It’s not a position he can hold for long with nothing to brace his back against, but Thelma has already spotted that problem and, with a jerk of her head, they’re both shuffling towards the headboard so he can lean back.

“This workin’ for you?” she asks.

Sam nods. “I don’t think I’m gonna come from it, but it feels good. You?”

“I’m gettin’ there. Let’s see what happens.”

They don’t talk for a while after that. Sam lets her take over control of how she’s riding him, and moves his hands to her breasts, licking his fingers before he starts to play with her nipples, fondling, then gently pinching.

The sounds she makes in response are all the encouragement he needs to keep going, so he moves the two of them slightly, creating enough space that he can tilt his head down and take her left breast into his mouth, fingers expertly teasing the right.

Her inner muscles are squeezing him tight and he can feel the tension throughout her body, she’s quivering, shuddering in his arms as her orgasm starts to take her.

“Ohhh… yessss. S’good Sam!”

He doesn’t want to change a thing if this is working for her, but a little direction never hurts.

“What do you need?”

“Just like that, oh, god, don’t stop don’t stop fuuuuuuck!”

Thelma is so tight, so wet around him as she comes, waves of pleasure surging through her, leaving her full-on shuddering on top of him. As she gives in fully to her orgasm, it’s one of the hottest things Sam has ever seen, and he’s totally transfixed. Thelma presses her mouth to his, drawing his breath out of his lungs and then sending it right back into him, sharing that small amount of air again and again, in a spiral that leaves both of them increasingly high and almost breathless.

When she pulls away, Thelma draws in a massive lungful oxygen and keeps shaking as she keeps coming. Sam’s pulled away from the headboard, her arms wrapped around him like a vice, mouth sucking a bruise in his shoulder, as she all but vibrates around him.

“I’m gonna… get off you… in a sec…” The words snap out of her in between short, jerky breaths. “I’mma lie down… and I want you… to lie on top of me… Hold me down… Got that?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you need.”

They disentangle themselves, she’s still quivering. Thelma lies down on her stomach, body shaking with ecstasy. He almost hesitates, he’s never seen anyone come like this, but what does he know? Everyone’s different. Carefully, he positions himself above her, then blankets himself over her back, sliding his hands slowly down her pale arms until he can clasp his hands over hers, their fingers intertwining. She’s hot like a furnace underneath him, still shaking, but starting to settle a little as Sam’s weight presses her into the mattress. Her legs are inside his and he presses against the outside of her calves, forcing her legs together. Sam doesn’t quite let his full weight drop on her, she’d asked to be held down, not squashed flat after all, but he rests his chest across the spread of her shoulders so he can drop his head down and whisper in one ear, “ You okay?”  
  
There’s a little breathless laugh in response. “Oh darlin’, I’m just fiiiiiine.” The shuddering seems to have mostly subsided.

Sam disentangles one hand to brush her hair away from her face and the back of her neck. She’s warm, a slight sheen of sweat on her skin and, acting on instinct, Sam blows a cool breath over her skin. He feels her immediately tense up again underneath him, then hears her sigh out a long, careful breath.

“Careful Sam, you’ll set me off again.”

“Is that so?”  
  
“Mhmmmm.” She sounds blissful. And the deliberate movement of her butt in little circles against his still-hard cock is definitely not a no.

“And would that be a bad thing?” he asks, gently.

“Only if it got me too distracted to sort you out.”

Acting on instinct again, he bites her on the back of the neck and she all but seizes up underneath him. His tightens his full-body embrace in response, her responsiveness only heightening his arousal.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“You… uh.. you learn fast, that’s for sure. Wanna try something?”

“Like what?”

“You like taking a woman from behind?”

It’s not something he’s done an awful lot of. It’s supposed to be great if you can get it right, but in Sam’s experience, it’s the kind of position you need to work at. It didn’t do much for Jess, and Sam has a suspicion he knows why, so they’d tended to favour other positions. Plus, it’s not something random hook ups tend to ask for.

“I.. don’t really know,” he says eventually. She’s someone he feels safe admitting that to. Sex with Thelma is not only hot, but it feels completely free of judgment.

“You done it before?”

“Few times, but it didn’t, we didn’t… I think… I think I’m too big.” Even feeling as comfortable as he does around Thelma, it’s still no easy thing to talk about. He’s not the boasting type. He tries hard not to bury his head in her shoulder so she can’t catch his eye.

She doesn’t laugh or tell him he’s bragging, just asks, “Too wide or too long?”  
  
Sam shrugs. “I don’t know, bit of both maybe?”

“Well, I know what I like, Sam. And in my experience, length ain’t an issue, at least, too much length isn’t. It makes you less likely to slip out at crucial moment. Ain’t nothing more disappointing than that when you’re on all fours and got a good rhythm going. And as for girth, well… I like a challenge and we already know I can get you in. So with enough lube, I reckon it’s worth a try. And if that don’t work, we’ll just try somethin’ else. Because I never like to leave a man unsatisfied.”

“You haven’t… you’re amazing. I-“

She chuckles underneath him. “Believe me, I’m still good and worked up, and if you let me, it’d all be just take, take, take and we’d never get you there.”

“I could watch you go for hours.” It just slips out, no thought on his part.

“And that’s very flattering. But I wanta make you feel good too. Now, let me up gorgeous.”

There’s some re-arranging of the bed after that. Thelma gathers all the pillows into a pile to give her some support, the bottle of lube is place on the mattress between them, then Thelma’s pouring a generous amount onto her fingers, before starting to work herself open.

She doesn’t hold back, kneeling up in front of him and really putting on a show. His erection had subsided a little as they’d re-arranged themselves, but it’s rising right back up again as he watches her.

“You too pretty boy,” she encourages him.

Sam grips his dick in one hand and starts to jerk himself. It doesn’t take long until he’s fully hard again. He helps himself to lube and starts to strip his cock.

Seeing that he’s on board, Thelma stops fingering her cunt and clasps his free hand in hers.

“Wanna take over?”

Turning away from him, she folds gracefully down over the mountain of pillows, presenting the perfect curve of her ass to him. Sam has to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself shooting off distressingly early. He helps himself to some more lube. Then, taking his dick in his left hand, he starts to finger her with his right, one long finger sliding in with ease after the prep she’s been doing. A second finger follows soon after and she moans as he starts to spread and scissor them.

“That’s it Sam, just like that.”

He adds a third finger, and a little more lube, stroking himself slowly all the while, the need to remain focused helping him control his arousal.

She’s fucking back onto his hand, showing herself to him without shame, and he leans down to press a kiss to the skin of one cheek. Eyes closed, he feels rather than sees the little quiver of her muscles in response. Sitting back up, inspired by her reactions elsewhere, he tries biting the soft flesh of her ass and is rewarded by a long, drawn-out moan.

“That’s it, do that again.”

It’s a monumental amount of multi-tasking, and Sam decides he’s hard enough right now not to need to keep touching himself, so he dedicates himself to finger-fucking her and alternately kissing and biting her beautiful curves, enjoying the way she pushes back on his fingers and the little cries she gives with every touch of his teeth.

“You good back there Sam?”  
  
He leans forward on one arm, bracing himself over her so he can bend down to kiss the back of her neck, relishing the way she shudders in response.

“'M great, you?”

“Want you to fuck me darlin’. Want you to pull me back on your dick until I’m screamin’.”

Sam’s brain nearly short circuits at that. Some of his previous partners weren’t exactly backward about being forward, but it’s rare that he encounters someone quite so direct about their own desires.

“S-sounds good,” he manages.

“I’m ready for you pretty boy. You ready?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Let’s get to it. And if you ain’t havin’ a good time, you just say, ok?”  
  
Thelma’s head is turned to one side on the bed now and he leans down to kiss the corner of her mouth and whisper, “You too.”

Then he’s positioning himself between her legs, running his hands over the swell of her butt, before taking his cock and guiding the head into her cunt. It’s a tight fit from this angle, no doubt about it, but she’s moving almost straight away, thrusting her hips up, all the better to take him in, pressing her head and shoulders into the mattress as much as she can, it’s a long, slow slide and Sam groans as she takes more and more of him in.

“Ohhh…. fuuuuuuck.” She’s breathing out, trying to relax as much as possible, but he can already feel the tell-tale tremble in her hips where they’re connected.

“Fuck me Sam, come on.”

Slowly, he starts to thrust, his hands on her hips to control the pace, just as she’d asked. She feels amazing around him, tight but slick, and so willing, so welcoming, it’s all he can do to keep things slow.

The first time she manages to take in his entire length, they both let a moan that comes right from the gut. Sam relishes feeling that hot tightness all the way along his shaft, and from the way Thelma’s hands are clutching at the bed sheets, he knows it’s working for her. Gripping her hips tightly, he pulls out nearly all the way, then pushes back in, pulling her towards him as he does so.

“Ohh… ohhh fuuuuuck...”

Sam doesn’t need any further encouragement and starts to pick up the pace. Mindful of Thelma’s comments earlier, he doesn’t pull out too far once he starts to move faster, just keeps his hands on her hips and focuses on fucking her deep and hard. It feels so good, she’s so tight around him and so responsive, every thrust in gets him a gasp or moan, some encouragement that pushes his own arousal ever higher. His orgasm is close, and from the way she’s starting to shudder and shake again, her breath coming in little snatched gasps, he knows hers must be too.

“Can I… can I pick you up?” he asks.

She nods, breathless, “Sh-sure…”

It’s the first time all night he’s heard struggle to speak and Sam feels a little flush of satisfaction that he’s managed to get her to that point. Leaning forward, he hooks his arms under her shoulders and pulls her upright, spreading his legs as he does so, which forces her legs further apart. Thelma moans at the stretch as he fills her up, and bears down on him with renewed enthusiasm.

“You’re…” speaking still apparently requires a fair bit of effort at this point, but she keeps going nevertheless, “Mighty good at this… for a guy who only done it a few times.”

Sam just laughs. His thighs are going to complain if he stays like this much longer, but she feels so good around him and he’s so close. He wraps one arm around her chest, snaking it under her right arm and resting his hand on her left shoulder, then sucks on the fingers of his free hand getting them good and wet so he can play with her clit. At his touch, she tightens around him beautifully and Sam knows it won’t be much longer.

“’M so close,” he whispers in her ear, bending down to bite her neck again.

“Oh god Sam, me too…”

Sam moves his knees just a little bit further apart, getting a long, low moan in response. He thrusts up into her again and again, his arm around her chest drawing her down onto his dick and she’s clenching around him, working her muscles in waves up and around his cock. His thighs are protesting, but the gorgeous woman riding him like there’ll be no tomorrow is far more important right now.

Thelma’s trying to talk, the odd word occasionally distinguishable, “Sam… fuck…. oh godddd…” but mostly she’s a collection of sounds and sensations focused on the point where Sam’s entering her, that friction between them making him burn hotter and hotter, until after what feels like hours of build-up and almost no time at all, Sam loses it in her tight embrace. They come undone together, his orgasm sweeps over both of them and as he pulses inside her, Sam feels Thelma shuddering in his arms as she joins him in bliss. He manages to hold the both of them up for a few seconds longer, before they collapse forward, as if in slow motion, onto the pile of pillows.

Rolling onto his back a few moments later, Sam can’t do anything but lie still for a while. He’s vaguely aware of Thelma slipping off the bed and heading to the bathroom. There’s the sound of the toilet, the shower splashing in the bathtub and then a few moments quiet before she’s back with some tissues for him.

He accepts them and cleans himself up, while she lies on the bed watching him with her big brown eyes.

When he’s finished, his hand finds hers on the bedsheets. She interlaces their fingers, then brings his hand up to her face so she can kiss across his knuckles.

Their eyes meet and Sam finds himself smiling easily.

“So I was thinkin’, when you’ve had a little rest, how’s about you fuck me up against a wall?”

Sam’s never the most articulate just after he’s lost his brains out through his dick, but he manages to scrape together the neurons to say he thinks that sounds like a fine idea.

~~~

"Lady's choice."

"Never done it in an Impala before." Louise is excited, inquisitive. "Why don't you show me what she's capable of?"

"My pleasure."

~~~

Dean doesn't tease him over breakfast. He waits until they’re walking through the parking lot back to the Impala.

"She fuck you up the ass or something Sammy?"

"Shut up Dean."

"It's just you're walking a bit funny this morning."

"I'm just tired, ok."

"Get any sleep?"

Sam shrugs. "Some."

Dean slaps him on the back. Sam winces at the twinge in his shoulder.

"Good to see you get laid properly for once." Dean’s grinning. "Now if only you'd let it happen at least once a week, you wouldn't be such grumpy son of a bitch."

They reach the car and Dean unlocks the doors. Sam lowers himself gingerly into the passenger seat. Last night was a workout and his muscles are full of the warm ache of the well-fucked. Each little twinge brings back a lust-tinted memory. But God, is he tired. He can't wait for Dean to get going so he can let the rhythm of being back on the road lull him to sleep. But he is curious about one thing.

"So you and Louise-"

"Didn't get up to nothing much."

"What, really?" Sam snorts, "She was draped all over you from what I saw."

"Yeah well, it didn't end up that way, ok?"

"So uh, what did you do all night? I know you got a room, saw you hand the key in this morning."

"Drank. Talked."

"What about?"

"Cars mostly."

There had been more to it than that, Sam can sense it. But he also knows the mood Dean’s in that he won't get the details out of him. He tries anyway.

"That was it?"

"Woman knows her way around an engine. And that T-bird is a thing of beauty. Maybe next time we see those two, we'll have us race."

Dean slots the keys in the ignition, giving a little grin of satisfaction as Baby roars into life.

Sam leans back in his seat, as Dean reverses out of their parking spot and heads for the road.

"Next time, huh?"

"In case you hadn't noticed Sammy, we aren't exactly knee-deep in casual acquaintances. We'll run into them again."

"'Casual acquaintances' is that what we're calling it now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Jesus Dean, when did you get so coy?"

"When I met a lady of quality... Who beat me at pool."

Sam says nothing but smiles to himself as they pull out onto the highway.

~~~

Thelma adjusts her hair in the passenger side mirror as Louise busies herself re-arranging their gear in the trunk. Satisfied, she slams it shut and walks around to the driver's side door.

"I might take the roof down later darlin', make sure you got your headscarf."

"Yes ma'am."

Louise opens the door and slides into her seat.

"What was the profit on the night then?"

"How much you play Dean for?"

"Two hundred and fifty dollars."

"Well I made a little bet with the little brother, he was smart enough to bet on you by the way, but money weren't our main concern... So that still puts us two hundred up."

"Good night then, huh?"

"Sure was. Always is with the quiet ones. I do love the noises they make when they ain't worried about anyone else listenin'. And Sam's a real sweetheart. Big old brain on him too."

Louise smirked. "Big brain huh? Sure."

Thelma flipped her the bird. "How'd your one work out in the end?"

"Real momma's boy. He just needed someone to take care of him."

"And you're just full of the milk of human kindness ain't ya?"

"It's why you love me," Louise pouts.

Thelma laughs as she leans forward, planting a gentle kiss on her partner's lips.

"You know it."

"He's got a mighty fine ass, that's for sure. Think you wanna see those boys again sometime? Maybe we could swap."

Thelma tilts her head considering it. "Might do, might do. And I'm sure they'd be handy if we ever need more muscle on a hunt. But I don't know about swapping, I like Sam's hair. Really gives you somethin' to hold on to you know?"

"Now don't go getting any ideas about replacing me."

Thelma knows Louise is joking, but the possessive undertone in her voice is still there, always is. She leans in again, this time for a real kiss.

"Never could sweetness," she whispers when they came up for air. "You're stuck with me for life."

Louise's voice is fierce with love as she answers.

"Good to know," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this fic for more than three years. It was among the very first things I started writing after Supernatural Seasons 1-11 ate my brain in the summer of 2016. I can't remember which season it was, possibly 13 or 14, but in a list of epic comparisons, Dean finally likened himself and Sam to Thelma and Louise and my heart jumped for joy, because for me, the parallels were there from Day 0.
> 
> From my perspective, the crossover potential between these two universes is _huge_. I have a much longer WIP that I'll probably never finish which is a completely gender-flipped version of Thelma and Louise with Sam in Thelma's role married to an abusive wife and Dean as his more independent best friend. They go on the lam in a world run by women where men are expected to look pretty and keep a good home for their wives. I never could decide whether that version had monsters in it or not. But anyhoo... out of desperation to get _something_ written (and to up the count of good female characters in the SPN universe, and because I love Sam Winchester and he deserves to get laid properly), this shorter idea started to take shape. And then the actual sex took forever to write. Or maybe I just needed to get good enough to write it (who knows if that has actually happened?)? And then I got distracted and wrote a short novel about gay hitmen... But it's done, and I am sending it out into the world! If you got this far, thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
